


Boring Meetings

by PurpleFlyingBird



Series: Merlin Wings [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Characters are subjected to torturous boredom, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Merlin!Merlin, POV Arthur, Short One Shot, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlyingBird/pseuds/PurpleFlyingBird
Summary: Merlin regrets accompanying Arthur to the council meeting. Uther is not impressed with Arthur's "pet".Side story set in the universe of "Merlin Wings and Golden Kings."





	Boring Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin.
> 
> This takes place during the time Merlin spent being looked after by Arthur in Chapter One.
> 
> Enjoy~!

_“The Prince struggled in vain to remove the falcon from where he was clinging onto his shoulder. Each time he tried to carefully tug the bird off, Merlin only dug his talons into Arthur’s shoulder harder. It hurt. Arthur winced. “Fine! Come along, though you’ll regret it once you’re stuck in the council meeting.”_

* * *

 

Arthur stood before the great doors to the Council Chambers with Merlin still perched on his shoulder, refusing to budge. The Prince turned his head so that he could see the blue-eyed falcon out of the corner of his eye, “This is your last chance to back out, Merlin. Are you going to wait for me in my chambers?”

Merlin chittered stubbornly and shook his head, the soft feathers on his neck raised.

“Suit yourself. Just remember that you’re the one who chose this,” said Arthur, shrugging nonchalantly before he pushed the doors open to reveal the Council Chambers. As they entered, Prince Arthur noted how all the eyes in the room turned to face them.

With an air of confidence, Arthur regally made his way over to his throne beside his father’s, paying no mind to the council men’s gawking. Once settled in his seat, Arthur looked up to see that many of the older men had wide astonished eyes and slack jaws.

“Arthur,” his father stated from beside him and Arthur turned to see the disapproving glint in Uther’s eyes. “Why isn’t that bird in the Royal Mews? There is no place for pets in these noble chambers.”

Arthur felt Merlin shiver on his shoulder as Uther’s cold gaze bore into them. He lifted a hand to give the falcon a comforting stroke, but caught himself before he could do so and his hand returned to its place on his lap. “I apologise, Father, but he wouldn’t leave my shoulder.”

“It needs more discipline, Son, or it will never obey you,” Uther advised, Arthur restrained himself from shivering himself at his Father’s callous tone, “I’ll let this go just this once, I don’t want to see that bird in here again,” he warned.

“Yes, Sire,” Arthur replied respectfully. He only hoped that Merlin would understand when he would tell him to stay behind the next time he needed to attend a meeting.

“Good, let’s begin the meeting,” Uther paused as he took in the sight of his gaping council men, “What are you all gawking at? Lord Aldus, give your report on our grain supplies,” the King commanded.

Lord Aldus’ jaw snapped shut with an audible _click_.

* * *

After an hour of listening to the dull council men drone endlessly on Camelot’s grain supplies, Arthur could feel Merlin wobbling precariously on his shoulder, his head drooping as he nodded off.

“Enjoying it, are you?” Arthur whispered, careful not to let anyone hear him or see the smug smirk he was hiding. Merlin jolted awake at the sound of Arthur’s voice and swivelled his head to glare at him with bleary blue eyes.

Merlin gave one sharp annoyed screech that was loud enough for Uther and the council men to shoot irritated scowls at them. The ruffled merlin falcon looked as though it would rather be anywhere else but there, fidgeting restlessly on his perch. However, with an injured wing, Merlin had no means of escape from the torturously mind-numbing council meeting.

Arthur’s eyes sparkled with amusement and a hint of sympathy (he was just as bored as the falcon) as he watched Merlin tuck his head under his wing to sleep. “Next time, you’ll think twice before refusing my orders,” he murmured just loud enough for Merlin to hear.

Merlin just chirped once in a way that exuded impertinence, the sound muffled by his feathers.

Seeing his companion’s reaction, Arthur’s shoulders shook slightly as he struggled to contain his chuckles.

_If only all council meetings could be as amusing as this one._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
